fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Glass Doll
Glass Doll (硝子ドール Garasu Dōru?) is one of Pretty Rhythm : Revolution characters song. This song actually comes from the anime Aikatsu! This song is sing by Kuromi Himuro Lyrics Short ver. Rōmaji= Ranhansha suru manazashi Kagamigoshi ni dare ka ga miteru no? Veludo no omoi sora Zawameku kaze ga kinō made to wa chigau no yo Koe wo kikasete, sugata wo misete, watashi wo nigashite Nē, kagi ga kowareta, torikago no naka hitori, zutto Nagai monogatari yo, jibun dake ni mieru kusari ni tsunagareta mama Yume wo samayotteru, machikutabireta kao no, Glass no hitomi ga futatsu Mō yame ni shitai no ni, owari ga kowakute Mata kuri kaesu no |-| Kanji= 乱反射する眼差し 鏡越しに誰かが見てるの? ビロードの重い空 ざわめく風が昨日までとは違うのよ 声を聞かせて　姿を見せて　わたしを逃がして ねえ、鍵が壊れた　鳥籠の中ひとり　ずっと 永い物語よ　自分だけに見える鎖に繋がれたまま 夢を彷徨ってる　待ちくたびれた顔の　硝子の瞳がふたつ もうやめにしたいのに　終わりが怖くて またくりかえすの |-| English= Look on the mirror and see who's reflected by it? The rustling wind on the heavy velvet sky is different from yesterday Cast your voice, show your body, free me Hey, as the key's broken, I'll be alone in this birdcage, forever This is a long story as I can see I'm chained here I wander in my dream by my longing face and two of my glass-eyes I want to quit this but I fear the end I must repeat this Full ver. Rōmaji= Ranhansha suru manazashi Kagamigoshi ni dare ka ga miteru no? Veludo no omoi sora Zawameku kaze ga kinō made to wa chigau no yo Koe wo kikasete, sugata wo misete, watashi wo nigashite Nē, kagi ga kowareta, torikago no naka hitori, zutto Nagai monogatari yo, jibun dake ni mieru kusari ni tsunagareta mama Yume wo samayotteru, machikutabireta kao no, Glass no hitomi ga futatsu Mō yame ni shitai no ni, owari ga kowakute Mata kuri kaesu no Mukanjō na alarm Hikisaite hoshī kono sekai goto Mado wo utsu amaoto ni Mimi wo sumashite asa no kehai wo sagashiteru Yoru wa akeru no? Toki wa michiru no? Anata wa konai no? Nē, sabita tobira ga, hikari wo tsurete kuru wa kyō mo… Nagai monogatari ne, fukai mori no oku de mezamete nemuri ni tsuku no Yume ni tayutau yō ni, mamorarete iru koto mo mamorarete inai koto mo Zenbu wakatte irukeredo, hontō wa doko ka anshin shite iru Ah, konomama koko de kuchite shimaetanara… Urahara ni naze, kesenai yokan Tabidatsu watashi ga iru, itsuka Nagai monogatari yo, jibun dake ni mieru kusari ni tsunagareta mama Yume wo samayotteru, machikutabireta kao no, Glass no hitomi ga futatsu Mō yame ni shitai no ni, owari ga kowakute Mata kuri kaesu no |-| Kanji= 乱反射する眼差し 鏡越しに誰かが見てるの? ビロードの重い空 ざわめく風が昨日までとは違うのよ 声を聞かせて　姿を見せて　わたしを逃がして ねえ、鍵が壊れた　鳥籠の中ひとり　ずっと 永い物語よ　自分だけに見える鎖に繋がれたまま 夢を彷徨ってる　待ちくたびれた顔の　硝子の瞳がふたつ もうやめにしたいのに　終わりが怖くて またくりかえすの 無感情なアラーム 引き裂いて欲しいこの世界ごと 窓を打つ雨音に 耳をすまして朝の気配を探してる 夜は明けるの? 時は満ちるの? あなたは来ないの? ねえ、錆びた扉が　光を連れて来るわ　今日も… 永い物語ね　深い森の奥で目覚めて眠りにつくの 夢にたゆたうように　守られていることも　守られていないことも 全部わかっているけれど　本当はどこか安心している ああ、このままここで朽ちてしまえたなら… うらはらに何故　消せない予感 旅立つわたしがいる、いつか 永い物語よ　自分だけに見える鎖に繋がれたまま 夢を彷徨ってる　待ちくたびれた顔の　硝子の瞳がふたつ もうやめにしたいのに　終わりが怖くて またくりかえすの |-| English= Look on the mirror and see who's reflected by it? The rustling wind on the heavy velvet sky is different from yesterday Cast your voice, show your body, free me Hey, as the key's broken, I'll be alone in this birdcage, forever This is a long story as I can see I'm chained here I wander in my dream by my longing face and two of my glass-eyes I want to quit this but I fear the end I must repeat this I want you to tear the apathetic alarm for this world As you are looking for a sign of morning while listening to the sound of rain hitting the window Is it the night the dawn is filling? Do not you come? Hey, today the rusty door also bring the light too... This is a long story as you fall asleep and wake up in the middle of the forest My dream is like floating, with things I protect and I don't protect I know the whole thing but, actually there's something somewhere to reassure Ah, with the now me, I may fail before begins... Why that feeling that won't disappear flies to the where I am, Someday This is a long story as I can see I'm chained here I wander in my dream by my longing face and two of my glass-eyes I want to quit this but I fear the end I must repeat this Category:Real Life Songs